Impossibilities
by Golden-Love-A
Summary: Emily and Eric Devons were chosen to go to the land of Naruto. However, worry for their homeland sets in. What will happen when they choose different ways? Emily lives her fantasy with her Akatsuki friends, but Eric is more concerned about family. Now what? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here is my first story. It contains my OC's and I own them. It's so cool to be writing! Anyway, I'm going to do the Disclaimer:**

_**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day a strawberry ice cream duck who has a tuft of vanilla and is wearing a chocolate jumpsuit comes out of the bathroom mirror.  
In other words, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**_

_**Please enjoy and review!**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter One: Nothing ever turns out right..

(Emily POV)

".. And y'all all will be doing a presantation for the class, whichever topic you choose.." A chorus of groans could probably be heard down the hallway. The teacher always sticks us with things to do _riiight_ before the end of school. There was NO way I could do it! I was _waaaay_ too shy. Gosh, I was so shy it was uncomfortable to even talk with my own mother! Oh well. The bell rang, class ended for the weekend! Saved by the bell _again_! I caught up with my brother Eric as he flooded with the crowd towards the doors. "You still haven't answered my question.." He said. I scratched the back of my head. "Well, aha, see it's a little.. weird for me to tell you who I like.." I glanced at him hopefully. "Fine, I'll stop pestering you, let's just go home." Eric gave in.  
All through the route to home we were talking about our dreams. I told him of a very odd dream. "Eric, y'know the Akatsuki in Naruto? Well, I had a dream about one of them, I just can't remember which one." He looked at me questioningly. "Aaaaand?" He asked. "And there was this lady I had seen in he restaurant the other day in it..." "Hm." Was his reply. "I wanna go to the Naruto-world!" I suddenly blurted. "Don't _expect_ it to happen, or it won't. If you're one of the chosen to go... You'll get a feeling... It'll happen when you least expect it." I gave him a 'what the fudge' look. "_Why_ didn't you tell me when I told you I wanted to go before? And what's the feeling?" I questioned. "Besides, the only time I'd ever let my hope go uncared for is when I'm in the-" Eric smacked me. "And you say I'm a perv." He said, grinning. "Owie." Was my reply.

I was wondering though-

When you _reeeaaalllyyy_ wanna go somewhere, like into an anime...

How do you stop expecting it?

_Great Expectations, Charles Dickens (I think!)_

That name fits more in _my_ setting, Dickens.

"And now for a Special News Report we go to Brandon Gimmers. Brandon?" The news was playing on the TV and I sat reading fanfics on my phone. As usual, Eric is sitting beside me, reading over my shoulder. "Oooohhh!" Eric said. "Shut up." I whispered. Technically, we weren't supposed to cuss or anything. Me and Eric always did in private, though. "Emily," Eric began with a straight face, "When are you and Fanfiction going to get married?" Then he burst out laughing. "Shhh!" I hissed. "Mom's gonna hear you!" We weren't supposed to be reading fanfics either. Mom came in. "What's so funny?" I fake giggled. "The news girl just messed up." I lied. Mom smiled and headed off to the kitchen. Life as usual!

**(Eric POV)**

I kept thinking about when I'd tell Emmy. After all, she'd just swarm me with questions like usual. I'd had that feeling before. I knew I was destined to go somewhere(Yay Neji!) like the Naruverse, as my sister terms it.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was a hot day, pretty near a hundred degrees. I clutched at Mom's hand as we made our way through the zoo. I felt a chill go through me and I heard a murmur._

You'll come to me someday. This feeling marks you...

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I was seven years old then. It was about ten years ago; I'm seventeen now. My sister is only fifteen, which meant she was little when that happened.

Ten years is a long time.  
People say there are impossible things.

Heads up:

Anything is possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, that's it! Hope you liked it!**

**It seems a little long to me... Oh well.**

**Thanks & pleez review!**

**luvz, Goldie**

**P.S. Two main character profiles on 2nd chappy.  
BTW: I'm sorry if anyone took offense to the C. Dickens joke! Please don't be too mad..**

**P.P.S. To any over-the-top lawyers:  
I do not own Great Expectations!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got chapter 2 here! I've been working very hard.. Okay, maybe not too hard. I kinda pulled a Shikamaru the other day because I slept for four hours. In the **_** daytime.**_** So my Mom had to come in and tell me to get my lazy butt up. :) Anyway, here's the disclaimer:**

_**Disclaimer:  
I don't think I could think up anything as great as Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and the like so now the lawyers can't do crud about it! I'm saaaafffeeee...**_

**Oh! I promised you the profiles...**

**Main OC Profiles:**

**Emily Devons  
Age: 15  
Eye color: blueish green  
Hair color/style: Brownish-blonde; pretty much always down.  
Personality: It's hard to tell. Snaps easily from one mood to the next. Spaces out a lot.. And if you didn't know how she operated you'd probably consider her mentally-unstable or something... It's just the weird.**

**Eric Devons  
Age: 17  
Eye color: blue  
Hair color/style: Blonde; usually combed back.  
Personality: He's smart, but doesn't show it. Goofs off most of the time but is serious when it counts. Spaces out a lot, like his sister. A bit of a pervert.**

**RxR!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chapter Two: Worldly Crisis and Visitors

(Eric POV; 1 week later..)

I was sitting watching the news. Lately things haven't been doing so good. Last year, 2012, was supposedly the end of the world. December 21, I think. The world didn't end that day though.. It might've been the _beginning_ of the end..  
"ERIC!" I jumped. Perfect, now I'd have to tell Emily my theory. "Hi Emmy." I said. She smiled at me, and sat down beside me. "What'cha thinking about?" She asked, curiousity laced in her voice. "Emmy. Okay, remember how some 'idiot psychic wannabe' said that the world would end December 21, 2012 or something llike that?" Emily nodded cautiously. "Your point...?" I adjusted my glasses.  
"Well, the world never ended that 's 2013 now. Life went on as usual but there was one thing- there have been major natural disasters ever since then. Like the tornado in Oklahoma on May 20 or whatever. The major flood in January, the earthquake.. I think that the guy that predicted the 2012 ending.. was only a little off.  
My theory is... The end of the world has just begun."  
I finished out of breath. Emily's eyes widened as it dawned on her. "No.. You mean to tell me we're all GONNA DIE?!" She shouted. "Shhh, Emily!" I hissed. "Mom's going to hear..!" Thank luck she didn't hear.

*.*.*  
(Emily POV; two days later)

"Now we go to Danielle Simpkins, who is on the site. Danielle?" The news lady, Maria what's-her-name droned on. "Yes Maria, things here are not looking well. There could be a relapse of earthquake. This was one massive quake..." Danielle reported on the scene. This was scary. The earthquake happened in San Francisco, in California.. We lived in California. Thoughts of what my brother told me swam through my head. I flicked the TV off and walked upstairs quietly. I simply _had_ to catch the ten o'clock news. I entered my bedroom and shut the door. I hopped in bed and dispite the time I was having a pretty hard time sleeping.

*.*.*

I shot up. The nightmare was freaky. In it the earthquake happened here. In San Diego. I was breathing heavily. I glanced around the room and saw a silhouette in the darkness. _Alien!_ My mind screamed. I hid under the bedsheets for what felt like ages...  
"I won't hurt you." A voice said. My curiosity got the better of me and I threw the sheets off me. I grabbed a flashlight off my nighttable and flicked it on.  
_No frickin' way.._  
"Umm..." I was at loss for words. At last she spoke.  
"I'm sure you know me.. You must get packed up." I probably had a mixed look of confusion and fear on my face. "Uh, why.. Konan.." I still couldn't get over the shock. Konan sighed. "You have to pack because we have good reason to believe that this world will end soon. You're one of the 'chosen' as certain prophets of this place put it. We were waiting until you would be taken off guard. If you died because we waited too long.. Nothing would go right." I nodded, my shock gone. "Okay, what should I pack?" I asked. "Anything you think you would need." I shuddered. "What about Eric? My brother?" Konan smiled. "He will be saved too. Not by me though." I looked at the ground. "I guess I'll get packing then..."  
How would I live without my brother? A mystery..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay! That's it! I hope you liked it and please review..  
I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but I'll be working on it!**

**- Luvz from Goldie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Goldie here with the third chapter! Oh, by the way, the tornado thing in Oklahoma really happened..  
the other stuff was kinda my own twist. Now for the Disclaimer! Another crazy one!**

_**Disclaimer: To the reader, whoever you might be-  
I, Golden-Love-A, solemnly(You wish!) swear on rainbow colored frogs who live in chocolate houses that Kishimoto owns Naruto and all I own are my OC's and the plot. Thank you.**_

_**RxR!**_** On with Chapter three!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter Three: Disappeared Into Thin Air...

(Eric POV; The morning after, Sunday; 8:46 A.M)

"Good morning sweetie!"

I was being glomped by my mother, as usual for every morning. Sheesh, she hugs us like there's no tomorrow. These days though, with all the disasters and stuff, there might not be.

"Um, sure, morning..." I replied to Mom to get her off me.

"Eric, can you go wake up your sister for me?" She asked.

"Mmm-hmm, sure," I casually climbed the stairway and made my way to my sister's bedroom door. Closed as normal. I opened the door.

"Emmy?" I called softly. She wasn't in her bed. I turned the light on. The bed was slept in but empty.

"Emily, if this is a joke I'll kill you.."

Silence. That was all I heard. I noticed quite a few things of hers were gone. _She wouldn't run away..._

"MOM! EMILY ISN'T IN HER ROOM!" I yelled. What on earth could've possibly happened if she didn't run away?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T THERE?!" Mom stood in the doorway, panting.

"Th-that's just it.. She's gone..." I was shaking slightly. I glanced again at the room. Nothing for her to hide under or in.

"Oh my god... We have to call the police..." Mom pulled her cell phone out of the her phone case.

*.*.*

"Yeah, she was here last night." I was lightly questioned by the police. There was hide nor hair of Emily, which really freaked Mom out. I wondered if the police would ever leave. Not that I didn't want them to find Emily, I just had some looking around of my own to do.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Devons, but we'll have to be going now. We have to continue investigating tomorrow. The day has flown by." The policeman stood up and nodded at us. I glanced at the clock.

Five thirty.

"A-alright.. goodbye.." Mom managed to get out. The policeman left.

"It'll be fine Mom.. I promise." I tried reassuring her. She nodded weakly.

"I should get to making dinner.. Oh, your father will be home tomorrow.." Mom smiled and walked to the kitchen. I sighed. It will be a looooong night.

*.*.*

I glanced at my sister's clock. Eleven o'clock. I was in her room investigating the floor and her bed and stuff. I looked for her diary she kept under her bed.

_Score! It's here!_ I thought. I desperately hoped she wasn't watching. She'd probably call me a nosy perv or something. I opened the little book.

_**Diary Entry: June 1, 2013**_

_Today has been scary. All kinds of disasters have been happening lately.. I really wish I could go to the Naruverse. With Eric too. Though he'd probably be on Konoha's side. I would wanna go to the Akatsuki, but Eric doesn't. Oh well, I still hope we go. My friend Brenda said 'It'll never happen. It's impossible.' I don't like to think that things are impossible. It takes the SPICE out of life. Oh well, gotta go._

_-Written by Emily D._

I closed the book with slight force. Was all she wrote about in her diary connected to Naruto? Crazy. I looked around a little more. A crumpled paper caught my eye. She _usually_ writes important information then throws it away. I uncrinkled the paper. It's contents shocked me.

_To Eric-_

_I'm sorry. Tell Mom not to worry. I'm going to be fine unless I get accidently killed which is unlikely. I'm gonna miss you so much! Gotta go. It's time. My dreams are true._

_-Emmy_

I smirked. This has to be a gimmick or something. Emily's only dream was to go to the Naruverse... Logically impossible. _Unless..._ I was beginning to doubt all logic. It's the only explanation, after all. I decided to _try _to sleep on it so I went to my room, gently shutting the door. Something was sitting on my bed.

"It's about time! C'mon, we've gotta go." It whisper-shouted. My eyes widened.

_That voice.. No friggin' way.._

I turned the light on and grabbed a baseball bat lying on the floor.

"Alright, you creepy cosplayer.. Start talking. How did you get in here?" I raised the bat.

_What the hell would a Naruto Uzumaki cosplayer want with me? Unless he's the one who kidnapped my sister by fooling her. She's just the type to believe that it would be the _real_ Naruto. Dummy._

"Uhh, I came here on a mission to get you.." The Naruto put his hands up in defence.

"Do you _honestly_ expect me to believe that you are Naruto? Pfft, you're an idiot." I sneered. I raised the bat, ready to hit him.

"No..! Wait, I'll prove it.." He said defensively. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine. Shadow clone jutsu. _Quietly._" I told him, backing away to give the Naruto room. He put his hands together in the jutsu hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He whisper-yelled. Two more Naruto's appeared. They smiled at me then Naruto broke the jutsu.

"Impossible.." I murmured. Naruto grinned.

"So, believe me now? Get packing, Sakura-chan is gonna be mad if we're late." He shuddered. I looked at him hopefully.

"It's still too much to believe.. But if you're really Naruto fron the Naruverse... Do you know where my sister is? If she's there?" I asked.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Emily, blondish hair, blueish green eyes.." Naruto tilted his head slightly before answering.

"Yeah I saw her..." He gave me _that_ look. The look that says 'you really want me to tell you?'

"Where? Is she okay?" I set the bat on the floor and put my hands together. Naruto scratched the back of his headd nervously.

"You see.. She's not with us. The Akatsuki have her. We tried to help her but they took her away too fast. Sorry." Naruto stared at the floor. I laughed.

"She'll be fine. Oh, if you think I'll willingly go with you to wherever, you're wrong." I glared at Naruto who just sighed.

"You have to come with me... If you do you might have a chance of seeing your sister." He said. That _was_ a logical reason to go. I scowled at him.

"Fine. I'll pack a few things then we can go... I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this." I said while grabbing my giant backpack off the floor. Naruto nodded.

"Ok! I'll help! By the way, I didn't catch your name." Naruto picked up a few things I pointed at and put them in my pack.

"Eric, Eric Devons. Don't bother with your name; I know it already." I finished packing by setting my electronics on top of some other stuff.

"Mmm-hmm. Let's go." Naruto nodded and I shouldered my pack.

"Poor Mom." I said. Naruto sadly glanced at me before moving his hands at abnormal speed, forming several hand signs. A flash of light, then darkness.

We were gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, that's it! I hope you liked it. I thought it was a little corny, but hey, that's all I could think up.**

**BTW: Sorry I didn't have Emily's POV in this chapter, I just needed to get things squared away with Eric and whatnot. I'll have Emily centered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-As always, Luvs from Goldie**


	4. Chapter 4

**So.. Here I am after like, more than half a month. I'm really sorry, who ever is still interested in this please don't give hope up **_**yet.**_** To be honest the last of school has been keeping me really busy. I've also been neglecting my laptop altogether, becoming obsessed with my phone blah-blah-blah. I know you probably want to read, so here's a quick disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and the like.**_

**Anyway.. Please read/review! Onward.**

Chapter Four: Clear Front

(Emily POV; in Akatsuki base)

Me and Konan walked through the many halls of the Akatsuki base. I kept glancing around and hmm-ing at the walls. Inside was a turmoil of thoughts as we went along.

_I wonder if Zetsu is watching.. Gosh, I'm so scared! I'll most likely be here for a while, and this Naruverse seems like the anime.. Oh no! What if Tobi is who ever he's supposed to be- what if everyone dies! That can't happen! I'll have to find a way to find out a few things.._

"Are you alright?" Konan asked, snapping me out of my worries.

"Uhh, yeah, I just tend to space out.." I smiled as true as I could. She accepted the answer, stopping in front of a door.

"Here we are." She knocked on the door a couple of times. I could've sworn I heard a 'enter' but I wasn't so sure. Konan opened the door.

"Ah, Konan, there you are." Pein's voice seemed to echo slightly. He was everything from the anime, like Konan. I felt the immense excitement bubble up inside me.

_They're everything I imagined, this is like a fanfic come true!_

"Leader-sama, I brought the girl with me." Konan glanced at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"State your name." Pein said simply. I looked at him.

"Uh, Emily Devons is my name. Can I ask why I'm here?" I 'stated my name' and slipped my question in as well. Pein paused before answering.

"It is really none of our concern to be troubling ourselves with neighboring worlds. However, it has come to our attention that a handful of people (**more or less**) from your world have large chakra reserves. Those could, if used properly, aid our organization." He stated. I swear if I wasn't looking through my eyes I would've seen myself sweatdrop. Konan sighed.

"Leader-sama, I'll be taking her to meet the other members now.." Konan flashed a small smile at me and turned to walk out. Pein gave a nod of permission. Me and Konan walked out. Just in the hallway was the person I least wanted to see.

"Oooooh, Konan-senpai, is this new member-senpai?"

**Sorry I had to end it so fast. I hope you like it!**

**PS: Hey, this **_**is**_** gonna be a love story.. so who do you want Emily to be paired with? PLEASE tell me, oh and it has to be someone from the Akatsuki. PM me or review please..**

**-Goldie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Here I am with a new chapter. Eric's POV this time, too! Oh, is it me, or do I write more in Eric's point of view? I think it **_**isn't**_** me.. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I may forget what I say riiiight after I say it, but this is typed down. Haha.**

**Enjoy! Thank you reviewers/followers/favoriters/readers!**

**I don't think 'favoriters' is even a word... Oh well. Onward!**

**(Quick reminder: **_Thinking_ is in italics. "Talking" is in those quote things.**)**

Chapter Five: Konoha!

(Eric POV, right after worldly travel)

I cracked an eye open. My head was throbbing. I was dizzy. At least I was sitting down, though my seat was hard. I saw a moving yellow/orange blob that I assumed was Naruto.

"Hey! HEEEEY! Get up!" Yup. Definitely the knucklehead known as Naruto. I rubbed my forehead as my vision began to clear up.

"Shut up please Naruto.. Where are my glasses?" I asked. It only just occured to me why my vision was still a little blurry.

"Well Eric, if I shut up I won't be able to tell you." Naruto, whose features were still blurred a bit, said in a matter-of-fact voice.

_What a smartass.._ I thought. I frowned at him, crossing my arms.

"Just give me the damn glasses... I can't see well without them." I said, irritation lacing my voice. I opened my hands and cool metal was pressed into them.

"Ah.. Much better.." I muttered while adjusting my glasses. I now understood what my sister meant when she said Naruto would be too hard to deal with. He certainly was a nuisance. I looked around and we were in a room. No windows, just an empty room. Naruto pulled me to my feet.

"C'mon! We have to go talk to baa-chan!" The hyperactive blonde said excitedly. I sighed, but submitted. I figured baa-chan was Tsunade. Ugh, Tsunade.

(Time skip to Tsunade's office)

Naruto burst through the door.

"Ah, Naruto-" Tsunade began.

"Baa-chan! Look who I brought!" Naruto rudely(I thought so) cut her off. I sighed again. People must think I have a problem, I sigh so much. Maybe not, I heard Tsunade sigh too.

"I can see that Naruto..."

"But baa-chan..!"

"Um, no offense but _why_ the hell am I here besides to look for my sister? You anime people are rather annoying." I cut in. By now I was thinking, _gee Eric, for a person who doesn't curse a lot, you sure are good at it. _All attention was turned to me. I could plainly see the disappointment in Naruto's eyes and the fire in Tsunade's.

"You think we're annoying?!" She asked. I shrugged, coming up with a resonable answer.

"It may just be me." I said casually. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine.. Naruto, make sure you and the Konoha eleven make sure this kid feels at home. Train him too. Shoo now." She said, reaching for a drink of something on her desk I _swear_ wasn't there before. Naruto drug me out of the room and whispered,

"She has a file on you." Then began walking away, saying a bunch of stuff about how I should 'come meet his friends' and stuff. Perhaps he was just warning me. Oh well.

(Time skip: Like, a month..)

The bright morning light shone on my eyelids.

"Noooo.. Stupid sun, I don't wanna get up yet.." I shielded my eyes with my hand and sat up in bed. I reached for my glasses and proceded to do my morning activities. Today, though, wasn't just any other day. It wasn't like the days me and Naruto hung out with friends. Hell, it wasn't even like the day I was given my own apartment. No, today was awesome! It was...

"Eric-kun! Hurry up! Today is your first solo mission as chunin!" That loud voice of Ino's penatrated my walls. Ino was kind of annoying, like Sakura. Oh well. What I hated most was having to dress just like Iruka. It was terribly uncomfortable, but he assures me I'll get used to it. I opened to door to see Ino standing there.

"You ready?" She asked rather impatiently. I nodded, walking out of my new home and locking it.

"Let's go Ino."

(Time skip: Just after mission, returning to Konoha)

Jumping. Jumping. Jumping. Jumping.. I wasn't paying attention and slammed into a tree branch and fell to the forest floor.

"Ouch..." I muttered standing up and dusting myself off. The mission Tsunade sent me on was fairly easy; just merely an asassination job. It was fun though, the mission I mean, not killing. I heard light chuckling sounds, coming from the darkness between the trees. I pulled a kunai out and faced the sound. I guess the person wanted to make himself/herself known. The person stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh my god..."

**I personally think this wasn't that great of a cliffhanger, but whatever. Oh! Please PM me or review if you want to help me out with who I'm pairing Emily with. It just has to be someone from the Akatsuki. So like if you don't want to review, you could always PM me.. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-From, of **_**course,**_** Goldie**


	6. Surreal

**I'm back and writing the.. *checks chapter list* sixth chapter of **_**The Impossible IS Possible**_**, now known as **_**Impossibilities. **_**At first I was like, no I don't like this story anymore. Well, I shouldn't give up! I mean, people still read this, right? Yeah, it seems like my stories are good until the second chapter is reached. Then it's plain stupid. Right? XD yeah sure seems that way..**

**Okay, I've only gotten one person to tell me who to pair Emily with. So, I'm putting up a poll! So if you don't wanna review.. well.. atleast vote on the poll please! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah.**

**And.. I FINALLY figured out how to put that line thing in! Yayme! :D**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Let's GET THIS ON! XD**  
**(Finally.)**

* * *

Chapter Six: Surreal

(Emily's POV)

Tobi was looking at me curiously and I stared back. Yeah, you may think I was calm, NO! I was _freaking out_ on the inside. I was having a mental breakdown our whatever.

"Yes Tobi, this is Emily. Be nice." Konan said to Tobi, who began glomping me.

"AACCCKKKK! Get off you crazy masked freak of an U-" I caught myself just in time. Tobi let me go and stood there.

"What was Em-chan going to say? U..." Tobi left the rest for me to finish.

"Hahaha! I-I meant.. um... Ugly dude! Yeah!" Oh great Emily. Go make an idiot out of yourself. Real good way to play it cool.

".. Tobi's offended." He said simply.

_I thought that moron would say something important!_ I felt like tearing my hair out; I really wasn't a Tobi fan. But it was cool to see him in person. For _one _second.

"Tobi, why don't you go and bother Deidara?" Konan asked. Tobi withered.

"Tobi can't find his Senpai!" That turned out to be a lie, because just then Deidara came storming around the corner of the hall.

"TOBI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Deidara yelled. Tobi ran down another hall and Deidara followed him, shouting threats. I burst out laughing, because it was like living my fanfiction. Hilarious. Konan didn't think so though; she sighed and mumbled something about going to see the other members.

"Okay, Tobi isn't like I thought he'd be. He's worse." I said sighing. Geez, what is it with the sighing?

"Well then! Let's go meet the other members, shall we?" Konan said louder than last time. I grinned evilly.

"I can't wait to meet them! It'll be _awesome!_" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air. Konan giggled at my antics.

"Come on then, let's go." She gestured with her hand down the hallway. I skipped down the hall with Konan in the lead, walking.

_I'm going to meet them! My favorite characters!_ I was freaking out a bit, but who wouldn't? It would be awesome. I was so sure of it.

*line*

(Eric's POV)

"And I thought I was good at throwing things.." I muttered. After everything was sorted out, I was introduced to everyone. It was so cool. Then, Naruto declared we needed to start training right away. I was a bit skeptical; he didn't even let me look around the village.

"C'mon, Eric! I told you not to do it like that!" Naruto waved his arms.

_This guy.. Is SO damn persistent.. I should've known._ I thought. I picked up another kunai and assumed the stance Naruto showed me. I threw the knife and surprisingly, it lodged itself into the edge of the log.

"Ha! Got you!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist into the air. Naruto gave me a thumbs up.

"One's better than none! Well, would you look at the time! Let's go get some ramen." Naruto grinned hugely.

"Really? I've always wanted to try Ichiraku's ramen."

*line*

**Sooo.. I DID DOUBLE POV'S! :D**

**How did you like it? Please review, I crave them! Pretty please, with a cherry on top? You can have a digital cherry if you review and/or vote on the poll. And if cherries don't suit your fancy... COOKIES! (: :) I love cookies. I don't know (or know of) ANYONE who doesn't like cookies. :P**

**Anyway.. Sorry this is short! I'll try to update my other story sometime too.**

**Did you notice IT? IT was a pure accident, but I want to see if y'all notice(which you probably will!). Please review and tell me what IT is! :D**

**(Yeah I know I'm trying to squeeze reviews out.. PLEASE GIMME SOME!)**

**See you all later, gators! :D**

**-Goldie**


End file.
